


A Slight Mistake

by Professional_Retard



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Haha magic fight go brr, How Do I Tag, Let luz swear, Luz does something she regrets, Poor Gus, Small lumity moment...eventually, This Is Fine, This was not planned out at all sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Retard/pseuds/Professional_Retard
Summary: Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus go to face Emporer Belos, mistakes happen
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning Of The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a fic, sorry it's short

Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus head off to face the emperor and end the coven system for good!

"Are you guys sure you want to do this with me? It could be really dangerous." Luz asks.

"Do you really think we'd let you go do something dangerous without us?" Willow stated.

"This is really dangerous but we're definitely down!" Gus pumps his hand in the air whilst saying that.

"Are you sure you want to amity-"

"YES!" Amity says, cutting luz off.

"Alright, let's head to the Emporers Castle and end this once and for all!" A determined Luz says.

_They fly to the Emporers Castle on Owlbert_


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They proceed with the plan

It hasn't been long but it felt like a long trip to the Emporers Castle.

"Alright, this time there's a proper plan." Luz said.

"We sneak in through the front, at this time there's barely any guards so it shouldn't be that hard, if Gus uses his illusion magic we should be able to look exactly like the guards which will make us less likely to get caught. Next we free whatever prisoners, if there are prisoners there and go to emporer Belos throne room and TAKE HIM DOWN."

Not long afterwards they proceeded with the plan, the only issue was Gus making a Kikimora do a human dance Luz taught him.

"Gus, what the hell. Why did you make an illusion of Kikimora flossing to distract guards?" Luz complained.

"To distract the guards, obviously."

"Yeah i know that but why make the illusion dance?"

"Stop fighting, it worked lets get going already." Amity hissed.

They made their way to the Emporers throne room, unfortunately they didn't find any sort of prison as that's probably in the Conformitormion.

"Alright, we're here. Let's kick Emporer Belos' _ass."_ A determined Luz said.

"And yes i just said ass shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another short chapter, these will be really short
> 
> Update: i forgot about this and don't know how to continue it, sorry


End file.
